Problem: $\left(-9x - 7\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(-9x - 7\right)\left(-9x - 7\right)$ $= -9x \cdot \left(-9x - 7\right) - 7 \cdot \left(-9x - 7\right)$ $= \left( -9x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -9x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( -9x \cdot -7 \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 63x + 63x \right) + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 126x + \left( -7 \cdot -7 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 126x + 49$